Unconditional Love
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Unconditional Love just wasn't enough to save him. One-shot.


**A/N: A sad, little Snamione oneshot. I hope you enjoy it…**

**Unconditional Love**

"Find Severus…bring him to me."

His serpentine voice seemed to ooze from every crevice. Lucius left right away, glancing back at his master and thinking of his friend. He and Severus shared an unconventional relationship but Lucius had seen something in him as a boy at Hogwarts. Quiet and guarded - a Slytherin through and through yet so fiercely loyal. He thought about Severus and whether he still looked toward death with an impassive gaze, or if he had found something worth fighting for. He thought about Narcissa and Draco, and the one thing he wanted for the three of them, safety. Feeling the night air sting his eyes, he unsheathed his wand and pointed it toward the Mark. Severus approached the Dark Lord, readying his mind and his mental defences.

In the room of requirement, Hermione couldn't help but worry. She hadn't seen or heard of his whereabouts since he flew out of the Great Hall. He could be anywhere by now. Hermione didn't even know if he was fighting for their side or the dark. He was a mystery, that man. One day he's going to a death eater meeting and killing Dumbledore, the next he's preparing complicated anti-venom potions for her, just in case. Although Hermione had learnt to trust him and read him, almost like a book, he never ceased to amaze her. Yes, Severus could be anywhere by now, Hermione could only pray that he's alright.

"…You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand in the last few hours alone."

"_No_!" Voldemort hissed. "No…I am extraordinary without the wand's resistance."

"There is no wand more powerful, My Lord. Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I'm sure of it. It answers to you, and to you, only." Severus replied, staring into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Does it?" Voldemort asked. Snape stiffened slightly, sensing unrest in his Masters words. He did not avert his eyes, not even when he realised that _she_ was there.

"My Lord?"

"The wand…does it truly answer to me?" Severus turned.

"You're a clever man, Severus, surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you; of course, My Lord."

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the Wizard who killed its last owner." That was it. He knew why he had been summoned and though he had been thinking about this conversation for months, being an active participant hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what was coming next. And he knew what she would do.

"You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the elder wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live _forever_. "

"My Lord-"

Voldemort sliced Severus' neck. A deep gash appeared underneath his dress shirt, and blood started to flow at rapid pace. Severus collapsed onto the floor. Hermione gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"Nagini…_kill_."

Nagini seemed to be one step ahead of her owner, and she sunk her teeth into Severus' neck.

It was as if it happened in slow motion. Whilst frantically searching for the complex mixture of healing potions and anti-venom antidote she had seen him prepare months ago - ever the prepared man he was, he had decanted a small vial and given it to her to take. She was always prepared to use it but that didn't make the situation any easier. She instead found the Sword of Gryffindor in her grasp. Making a rather impetuous decision, Hermione yanked the sword up and ran into the Boathouse. Just as Nagini was going for her third bite,

Hermione slit her neck.

Voldemort yelled in utter tempestuousness as he became Mortal. Now Harry Potter could kill him. He wasted no time, however. Feeling that his work was done, he smiled at Hermione. A sick, hatred-filled smile. His eyes were on fire. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and apparated. Rather shaken by seeing Voldemort smile, Hermione turned to Severus.

He was dying.

"No…No, no, no, no, Severus, please. Don't die." Hermione whispered, dropping to her knees next to the man she loved. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she watched him die a very slow, painful death, wishing she had been faster. If only she had realised what was going on before, she could have prevented all of this. Severus would not be dying. Severus would not die.

It was too soon for him to die. It was far, far too soon.

Silver, ghostlike tears ran down his pale, almost lifeless face as Severus watched her.

"Take them…take them," Severus gasped out, gesturing towards the tears.

Hermione, her breathing quickening as she searched in a frenzy, found a flask and held it to his face. With shaking hands, she managed to catch a few drops before bottling them up.

"Please don't go," Hermione cried, her face contorting. She clasped his hands firmly into hers and had no intention of letting go.

"Sshh…" Severus whispered, pulling her face down to his to capture her in one last kiss.

The kiss was long. It was the most precious, most valuable, most loving kiss either had ever experienced. After finally pulling away, Hermione couldn't help but wail. She buried herself deep in his plain, button-up black robes and found his arms wrapping around her.

They stared at each other. A few minutes passed. Then something in the depths of his warm, black eyes vanished, leaving them blank and empty. He became cold. The arm holding Hermione fell, landing with a thud on the floor. She broke down, there and then. That was it. It was over. Harry and Ron, after watching the whole ordeal, left, giving Hermione time to mourn. Hermione shook with uncontrollable sobs. She too desperately, hoped that Severus was holding his breath, playing a joke on her.

Of course, that would never be the case.

Hermione cursed and shrieked and wailed and cried. She wished it had been her. If only Severus had lived. He didn't even know. She hadn't even told him.

He died without knowing that his child was currently within her.


End file.
